The Axis of Evil Reformation
The Axis of Evil Reformation is the second half of the pilot episode of Unleashed Battle Attack Force. Plot Fade in on a shot looking over a farm, night time. Everything is silent. Suddenly, something bright pink rockets over the field, like a shooting star. The camera focuses in to see that it is Gwen, Anodite form, flying extremely fast. She suddenly winces. Camera cuts to inside of a boy's bedroom. There is a loud crash and a huge flash of bright light from outside, which wakes him with a jolt. He stares at it in wonder for a second as it fades away, then leaps out of bed and grabs a flashlight. He walks outside to where the smoking crater is, a good distance away from his farm house. The smoke clears a bit, and he sees Gwen standing there calmly, a bit confused, her hand on her side. The boy drops the flashlight on the ground and approaches her in awe. She lifts her hand from her side, and a cloud of black vapor rises from it. She stares at it, deep in thought. (Boy): Excuse me? She doesn't respond. (Boy): Are you an alien? (Gwen, still not looking at him): Fortunately for me, yes. (Boy): What's your name? She finally looks up, and turns to him. (Boy): Aliens have names, right? (Gwen): (pause) Gwen Tennyson. Though I'm trying to decide on a new one. (Boy): Oooh, I've seen you on TV! You look different though. What are you doing? (Gwen): Just resting, though I must finish my business and leave the planet soon. (disgusted) It's a marvel how your species can survive with this much negative energy around you, my mana is peeling just flying through your atmosphere. (Boy): You're leaving? Why? (Gwen): I don’t belong on this mudball. (Boy, sad): But we need you! (Gwen): (pause) Though you may be right, there are other place which need me more. She begins to hover off the ground. (Gwen): You are not destined for much, child, but I hope you at least find some happiness in your meaningless life nonetheless. She blasts off into the sky, leaving the boy on the ground staring up at her, dazed and confused and rather miserable. There is one last shot of her rocketing through the sky to her next target before the scene flashes to black. (THEME SONG) The camera fades in on a shot of a closed, wooden, rather grand looking door. (Ben, offscreen): On three. One, Two… THREE! (Rex): Stop that, Ben! (Ben): Another? (Rex): Yeah. The guess that, we cannot formation of away... A flash of green light appears simultaneously as Kevin rips the door right out off its hinges. Ben had just turned into Fourarms. The two charge in, screaming, only to stop after a few seconds in confusion. The hallway is unusually silent and still. There are two unconscious Forever Knight guards in the corner, who Kevin spots. (Kevin): She’s been here. (Ben): Well then let’s hurry! The three run down the hallway further and burst into the office of Forever King Roland. That room is silent as well. Ben transforms back from Fourarms and walks around the desk. Behind it lies the corpse of the Forever King, covered in strange burn marks. (Rex): Where is mask? (Ben, gravely): We’re too late. Kevin punches the wall in frustration, shaking the whole room. Ben’s shoulders slump as he takes on an expression of defeat, but he quickly lifts himself back up from it. (Ben): But we can’t give up now. This just knocks a target off the list. The only question now is where she’ll go next. (Kevin): So now what? (Ben): We wait until the next alert. (Kevin): We WAIT? We can’t just sit around, Gwen needs our help! (Ben): Then what do you propose we do, track her? Not likely since we don’t have any Anodites on the team. Kevin pauses and looks at Ben. (Ben): …Kevin? Kevin lifts his hand up and begins to slowly bring it down on top of Ben’s head. Ben stumbles backwards before he can touch him. (Rex): (using Funchucks) When Rex gived the Funchucks is spinning, but Kevin stopping him to attack with Forever Knight Soldiers, Ben tries to transformation into Swampfire, and turned into Ultimate Swampfire to fighting Forever Knight Soldiers. (Rex, spinning Funchucks): It did not formation. Forever Knight Soldiers using the rope harness brutally attacking a formation it electric Ultimate Swampfire, causing it falls, Rex about Funchucks to used wave electricmagnetic at the Forever Knight Soldiers, but dodged. (Rex): What? Forever Knight Soldiers punched him down, and escaped with Knight. (Ultimate Swampfire, off-screen): Ugh... When detransformed. (Kevin): Stand still, doofus, I’m just checking something. (Ben): Checking what? (Kevin): If you have the spark. (Ben): Seriously? (Kevin): Oh come on, Verdona’s your grandma too! You might have some sort of dormant mana crud deep in your third eye or whatever that we can use or something. (Ben, begrudgingly): …okay fine, check. And what do you mean, third eye? (Kevin): I dunno, Gwen says that sometimes. I don’t really get it but I just smile and nod. Kevin puts his Spidermonkey hand on top of Ben’s head. Kevin closes his eyes for a moment. (Kevin, disappointed): Nope, you’re clean. Suddenly, Ben’s Ultimatrix starts beeping. He presses a button on it and a hologram of Grandpa Max comes up. (Ben): Hey Grandpa! (Kevin): Did you find Gwen? (Max): No. But we found the location of who we think she might go after next. And you’re not going to like it. Ben and Kevin glance at each other, unsurely. Cut to Ben and Kevin flying through the sky, Ben holding on to Kevin’s back. (Kevin): Remind me again why you can’t just go Jetray and fly yourself? (Ben): Because unlike you, I have a limited amount of power juice. The Ultimatrix beeps twice, and Ben switches his focus to it and turns the faceplate a couple of times. He takes out his cell phone and starts dialing. (Kevin): Who’re you calling? (Ben): Zombozo. (Rex, using Goggles to about Boogie Pack): It cannot formation of the anymore. (Kevin): How the heck did you get his number? (Ben): Grandpa. (Kevin): And how did he…? (Ben, sudden (rather bad) British accent): Haven’t the foggiest. (Rex, holding Boogie Pack): Now for now. Kevin shoots Ben an odd look. Ben finishes dialing and holds the phone up to his ear. Ben pulls the phone away from his mouth quickly and covers the speaker. (Ben): (to Kevin) He’s still alive. (into phone) Hello, is this Zombozo speaking? We see Zombozo relining on a rock in what looks like a dusty bedroom decked out in all sorts of old circus memorabilia. (Zombozo): Yeah yeah, it’s me, what do you want? (Ben): This is Ben Tennyson speaking… (Zombozo): …you’re not serious. (Ben): I just wanted to let you know something. (Zombozo): About what? (Ben): Gwen. Zombozo freezes in fear on the other end. (Ben): You do remember Gwen, right? (Zombozo, trying to mask his fear): Wh-what does she want? (Ben): As far as we know, your head rolling across the floor. Another shot of Zombozo, panic and terror in his eyes. (Ben): She’s kind of gone off the deep end, and is going around murdering a bunch of our enemies. We think you might be a possible target. (Zombozo, panicking): Oh god… Ooooh god… I have to get out of here! (Ben): Oh no you don’t. You’re going to stay right there, we’re coming over. (Zombozo): You’re going to protect me? (Ben): No. We’re going to use you as bait to catch Gwen ourselves and cure her. Right afterwards, we’ll arrest you for what you did to my mom a while back. But it’s better than being dead, right? (Rex, off-screen): The Phone. (calling with Six) Six, it got using a longer, boodie cannot formation go. (pressing in phone, turned off) Silence on the other end. (Zombozo): Fine. Just… just don’t let her get me. Anything but that. (hangs up) Ben and Kevin arrive at Zombozo’s hideout. It’s quiet. No signs of a struggle. Both of them relax in relief at the fact that they made it in time. They go inside the old, decaying house. The walls are lined with old circus posters and pictures of sideshow acts. Zombozo is nowhere is sight. (Ben, shouting around): Hey, Zombozo! Come on out! Ben starts going around and opening the doors out of the room, looking for the clown villain. Kevin wanders over to a table with some clown memorabilia. He examines a few items. (Kevin): Hey, Ben, you were afraid of clowns, right? (Ben): Were. Why? Rex about to flew in a Boogie Pack, but goggles to used X-ray Vision. Kevin pokes a clown bobblehead, meaning to make it bobble about, but instead the head pops right off. Kevin jumps back in surprise. The head falls off the table and rolls along the floor. (Kevin): Well, I don’t really blame you. (Rex): Huh? That's because. (turned off with Goggles) No way. Suddenly, there’s a loud scream- male, in agony. Both of them jump into action mode, facing one of the doors, which is open slightly. Ben slams down on the Ultimatrix and goes Swampfire. (Swampfire): SWAMPFIRE! They charge in- Swampfire goes first, followed by Kevin, who doesn’t bother to phrase through the wall and just bursts right through it. Inside floats Gwen, who is holding something up with one hand. She turns her head to them, grins maniacally, and drops the dark mass to the ground. It’s Zombozo, silent, motionless. Dead. (Rex): What's kind? (using Smack Hands) (Swampfire, off-screen): Wait! Rex still Smack Hands to normal shape. (Rex): What happen? Ben, Rex and Kevin are shock still. (Gwen): A little late for the party again, I see? (Swampfire, appalled): Gwen… Gwen, what have you done?!? (Gwen): A service to your pitiful planet, that’s what I’ve done. Now, if you excuse me, I still have one more piece of business to attend to. Are you two sure you don’t want to assist me? (Rex): Are you okay? (Kevin): Gwen, don’t do this, you’re not thinking straight. (Gwen): Humans are the ones who can’t think straight. They’re blind beings. But look at yourselves, you’re not human. You don’t have to think that way anymore. (to Swampfire) Although, Ben, you could do much better than a mere Methanosian. (Swampfire): We can’t let you keep killing people. Swampfire slams the Ultimatrix, transforming into Ultimate Swampfire without a battle cry, then summons a fireball to each hand.. Kevin unsheathes his Rath claw. Gwen sighs, disappointed. (Gwen): Well, the offer was there. Gwen raises her arms in front of her, and two of her mana hair tendrils shoot out, at at Ultimate Swampfire, the other at Kevin. They impact each of their foreheads, and they tumble to the ground, Ultimate Swampfire transforming back to Swampfire then Ben in the process. (Rex): Mmm... (using Slam Cannon, raises his rock but cannot) I'm serious. Every hero should have a theme song. I've been working on one. Thought you probably wouldn't hear i with ringing in your ears. Slam Cannon shot at Kevin, everything in theme song, but towards Kevin with punched with Rex it Slam Cannon cracks, causing it falls. (Kevin): I am cannot formation in Slam Cannon powers. POV Ben. He is on the ground, looking up at Gwen as she lifts off the blasts through he roof. His eyes flicker shut, blacking out the screen. Cut to Ben and Kevin, sitting on the porch of Zombozo’s house/hideout. Both are silent; they don’t make eye contact. (Ben): I can’t believe she just took us out like that. Kevin says nothing. (Ben): I mean, I was Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire. (Kevin): I get it, Ben. We got owned. (Rex, using Whip Appadence to stopping them): What, that's real name Ultimate Swampfire? Of course. Ben sighs. (Ben): I’m just trying to say… I… I’m starting to think this isn’t possible. (beat) I mean, you saw how easily she did that to us. I don’t see how we could beat her without Alien X, and she has the other key. And even if we did catch her, we don’t have a clue how to cure her. Maybe… maybe we should stop trying to save her and focus on minimizing the damage. There’s a long silence. Kevin doesn’t look at Ben. (Kevin): No. We’re not giving up. We’re going to save her. (Ben): But how? (Kevin): I don’t know. We will. (sadly) We have to. Ben opens his mouth, about to say something, but stops himself. He looks away from Kevin, and both of them sit in solemn silence again. Ben presses a few buttons on the Ultimatrix, activating the communicator function, then brings it up near his face. (Ben): Hey, Grandpa, any leads? (Grandpa): Nothing yet. How’s Zombozo? Ben glances nervously at the house. (Ben): We were too late. Grandpa pauses. (Grandpa): I’ll call you if anything- (Rex, holding Whip Appadence): Six, we that get out. As he says this, the line begins to buzz, and eventually all the sound that comes out is crackling static. Confused, Ben taps the faceplate a few times. (Ben): Grandpa? Grandpa? The disturbance fades into background noise as a new voice comes out. (Verdona): Ben? Ben, can you hear me? (Ben): Grandma? What are you- (Verdona): No time to waste, Ben. I’ve got a plan. (Ben): Plan for what? (Verdona): To save Gwen, of course, what else? This catches Kevin’s attention. He jumps over next to Ben like an excited puppy, nearly knocking him over. (Kevin): You do? What is it? Tell me! (Verdona): I’m coming over, I’ll be there as soon as I can to fill you in. (Ben): Where should we- Verdona hangs up. (Ben, cont.): -meet you? (realizes that Verdona had hung up) Oh, come on! Now how are we supposed to find her? Both of them leap to their feet, ready for action. (Kevin): I’ll be able to sniff out that amount of energy the second she enters the atmosphere. Let’s- Suddenly, there is a flash of bright light behind them. They turn around to see a glowing pink portal, out of which Verdona flies, full Anodite form. The portal closes behind her and she skids to a halt in front of Ben and Kevin. (Verdona): Oh, sorry it took so long. (Kevin, demanding): What’s the plan? (Verdona): My apologies Kyle, I know how much saving Gwen means to you but I’m afraid this plan is for Ben’s ears only. (smiles) Though that doesn’t mean you can’t help! Kevin is about to argue, but he closes his mouth. A plan’s a plan after all, and Verdona’s was all they had. Verdona puts her hand on Ben’s back and leads him a ways away from Kevin. She stops, leans in real close, and begins to speak in a hushed voice. (Verdona, dead serious): Okay Ben, listen carefully. It is of the utmost importance that you answer this question one hundred percent honestly, alright? Ben nods. (Rex, holding Whip Appadence): But still... (trying to stop electric blast) To be completed...